Teen titans and Hera
by Brainy girl
Summary: Okay no idea how to add chapters so I have to publish this all over again. But a young girl comes looking for her sister Terra. But only one person knows where she is. And that is the person who freed her...
1. Chapter 1

Hera

chapter 1 the hero

" Woah!" Said Robin. He almost got on fire by the monster. Suddenly a hand grabbed him. "Wha-". "Shh!" A white girl with curly brown hair and striking blue eyes pulled him. "Who are you", he began. "No time. I need you to get your team outta there. Now!" Robin hated being given orders but her eyes, they were full of trust. So he shouted " Titans! Hide!". " Now stay here" she said. Then she jump from behind. " Hey monster!" The monster turned. She snapped her fingers and her light red jacket, blue jeans, and cowboy boots turned into a flaming dress and flaming boots. Her hair was in a ponytail. " Looking for me?" The monster charged but was being stopped by rocks, making him into a ball. The girl started to breath fire at the monster. Paint started to drip from the monster. Then it exploded. " You can come out now" said the girl. They crawled out. "Who are you" blurted out Beast Boy. "In my hero from they call me hot rock, but in human form my name is Hera." "Why does that name sound so familiar?" , asked Beast Boy. "Um can you guys help me?" asked Hera. "With what exactly?" asked Cyborg. "I'm trying to find my long lost twin. Her name is Terra." _Terra! How am I going to tell her? "We will take you to her_ said Starfire sadly. "I can't go guys, said Raven. Then she turn into a Raven and flew away. In the rocky desert, Raven flew to a rock and start knocking on it. "Terra! Open up! shouted Raven. The rock move and Raven was face-to-face with Terra.

Chapter 2 Flaws

The Titans and Hera were walking to Terra's statue.

"So after we see Terra do you want to go to the movies?" asked beast boy

"I can't." said Hera

"Come on it will be fun!" Said beast boy. Then he grab her hand.

"Ouch!" yelled beast boy taking his hand back.

"I am so sorry! My hands..." she began.

"Why are your hands are so hot?" asked beast boy.

"Because I am cursed with it. Ever since I was born everything that I touch will melt or get burned. It runs in the family. My mom will always have her skin color as a rock color. My dad eyes will always reman as fire. My sister Terra will never be able to control her powers and I, what ever I touch step or breath on will melt or burn. But because I have two powers I can't control them."

"Isn't there something that can't burn?" asked Beast Boy.

She sadly shook her head and walked faster.

Back at Terra's house

"So what did you want to talk to me about Raven?" asked Terra.

"Remeber when you told me about your family?"

She nodded.

"Well your sister is here looking for you." Said Raven

"WHAT?!" shouted Terra.

"Terra this is big. People will start looking for you. We have to tell them that you are alive." said Raven.

**Hi guys this is my very fist story. Sorry for the sucky beginning. Please give advice but no flames. Shout out to MysteryAgain! Please review! What did you like? What did you didn't like? Will they make a season 6? Will I get some more food? Last question is a probley yes. Please review!**


	2. Terra again

Chapter 3 Terra again

**Hi I'm back! With Cyborg and Beast Boy! Cyborg: Ha take that you little grass stain! Um guys...we're on! Beast Boy: Hi little lady's! Don't worry Raven is jealous. Raven burst in: YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!Beast Boy: Oh snap! Well here is chapter 3 of Teen Titans meet Hera. BB: I am in it! Sweet! (Something crashes next to him.) Not Sweet!**

Chapter 3

Terra again

"So were are we going?" asked Hera

"A long time ago Terra was bad. Very bad. But when she made a huge volcano she sacrifice herself to stop it and she was turned into stone." said Robin.

Hera stop and looked around." I don't see any thing."

"it is right in front of-" Starfire gasp.

In front of them was a mess and no statue except two hollow legs.

"I was right, I was right!" sang Beast boy until a black hand grabed him. They all turned to find Raven. But only her hair was very long.

"Lets go back to the tower" she said. When they got back she told them to sit down.

"I have been keeping a secret from you all. After I freed ugh Malchior I wonder if it worked on other things too. So I read that book some more while ignoring Malchior cries. It turns out it worked on stone people too. So one night I sneaked out of the tower and went to Terra. And it worked!"

"How should we believe you?" asked Beast Boy.

She took a breath and said "Terra will you come out please?" Out came a blond girl with striking blue eyes.

"Terra." They all said.

chapter 4 Slade

**Hi everybody I'm back with an interview from Raven Roth! As long as beast boy doesn't get in a 5-foot radius of her. Beast Boy: She's evil! EVILLL! Right, anyway so tell me about your love life Raven. Raven: I don't like any one on the team. Reeeaaaalllly? Raven: Yes I mean Robin is- this isn't being recored is it? All of it.(After a very very very very very very very long fight.) We are back with Raven caged in. Raven: GIVE ME THAT RECORDER! Aahhh! Hererischapter4ofTeentitansmeetHera! Don't hurt me!**

"TERRA" shouted Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Hi Beast Boy hi Starfire you're not mad?" asked Terra.

"For what!" asked Beast Boy.

"For betraying you all. I never wanted to hurt you I just wanted to keep you away so you wouldn't get hurt. I couldn't control my powers so I wanted to be with Slade to keep from losing control." said Terra sadly.

Starfire walked up to her and said "We understand that you were afraid but we could have help you instead."

"I know. And I am sorry. Especially for Beast Boy. How about we remake that date tonight?" Asked Terra.

Beast Boy blushed and said "SURE!AWSOME!HOW ABOUT AT SIX?"

Terra said "ummm, sure?"

As they talked Raven turned and walked towards her room. She was mad at herself. Two months!? She should never had keep it away from her friends. Especially after The End. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to find...

**Hello I controlled Raven by saying Beast Boy talked about her and Robin. Beast Boy: WHY BRAINY WHY! To save my life. Raven: IF YOU EVR TALK ABOUT ME AND ROBIN YOU GET SENT DOWN THERE WITH MY FATHER! Cyborg:You're enjoying this rant you. Yep. Wanna play stank ball? Cyborg: Sure. We'll see ya next time. Beast Boy:HELP ME!**


	3. Secrets

Chapter 5 Slade's target

**Hi everyone I'm back with an interview with Terra! hi Terra what's rock'in? Terra: Not much just really happy to see everyone again! Especially Beast Boy. Tell me Terra when you saw BB what were you thinking? Terra: I was thinking OMG what will he do will he yell or walk away or just stare? So you were thinking that he was going to hate you? Terra: yeah. But if he did I would be sad cause I love him. Aaawww we'll here is chapter 5 of teen titans and Hera!**

Raven turned to find Robin.

"Hey. Aren't you going to join the party?" asked Robin

"No Im going to my room to meditate." said Raven.

" Why didn't you tell us about Terra earlier?" asked Robin.

" When I freed Terra, she freaked out. She looked up at me and start crying and screaming I won't hurt you again! I won't hurt you again! She was doing this so much that a tornado started and I had to rescue her. So I wanted to keep her a secret or she might Had hurt you. I'm sorry." said Raven

" You don't have to be. You were trying to save us. Why don't have some cake?" he said smiling. She smiled and went back in. Suddenly when they were watching a movie the screen switch to Slade's face.

"Hello Titans. How are you?" asked Slade

" Slade. what do you want?" asked Robin angrily

"Oh not much just the powers from Hera." replied Slade

Then Raven saw four chains coming towards Hera!

"Move!" she shouted pushing Hera. Unfortainly she wasn't fast enough and the chains got her!

" Aaaaggghhhh!" she cried

"Raven!" shouted Robin.

"Oh you can't help her now the powers are now draining to me and her secrets. Would you like to know them?" asked Slade. Everybody was quiet.

Chapter 6 Secerts

**Hello I am back with an interview with Beast Boy and Cyborg! Cyborg: Hey brainy champion of stank ball! Blushing oh stop it. So Beast Boy tell me your love life. Beast Boy: Well I have many lovers chasing me but I only love one person and her name is Terra... Cyborg even though she kicked your butt? Beast Boy: No she didn't! You know Beast Boy it is almost 7:00. Beast Boy: Oh NOOOO Bye every one. Cyborg :Whats at 7:00? His Date. bye the way. Throws stank ball at cyborg. Cyborg: aaaawww maaaan.**

"Good now listen closely. Starfire your mustard is attcchully sprite mixed with food coloring made by Raven. Cyborg Raven likes to take your car for a ride at night. ( Cyborg WHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?) Beast boy Raven thinks some of your jokes are funny. Terra Raven knew how to free you for months but didn't do it, Hera Raven knew about you all along and Robin-" but Robin didn't know because he broke the chains.

"Uuggghh" moan Raven. She now had long black hair and white skin and the gem on her forehead was gone.

"Oh well you will never know. Goodbye." said Slade.

Raven woke up. "He told you. He told you everything?"

"You thought my jokes were funny?" asked Beast Boy.

"YOU TOOK MY BABY FOR A RIDE?" asked Cyborg.

She started to walk backwards to the door. Then she began running.

"Raven!" shouted Robin. Next thing you know they were searching for her all over the city.

"Beast boy you and Terra look in the east of the city. Cyborg you look in the west. Starfire you and Hera look in the upper city." order Robin. Robin searched the entire back city but found nothing. Then he looked up a tower.

"My only hope." he muttered and began climbing. When he got to the top he saw Raven looking at the city.

"Why are you here Robin?" she asked.

"To take you back. come on!" he said.

" Robin I was keeping secrets from everyone. No one wants me. Plus I have no more powers I am useless." she said while touching her tattoo. He never saw that tattoo. He sat next to her.

"Raven you don't know that."

"Attcchully I do! I saw their faces. It was a mixture of hatred and disgust. They hate me." said Raven...

**Sorry too long! I need to make a limit. Any way do they really hate her? Do they think it is a fax tale? Will there be a season 6? Will they find out waht does the fox say? Will they find the meaning of life? Will I ever be pretty? Will I get food? Last one is TOTALLY YES! SEE YA.**


	4. Don't leave

Chapter 7 don't leave

**hello people of earth I am here with Starfire! A.K.A Star! Hi star wats up? Star: the sun. ... Um anyway do you still love robin? Star: Oh we are just friends, he is like the brother I never had. Cute! Well here is the fanfic!**

"Robin come home fast!" said Beast Boy through his commentator.

"On my way" said Robin. Then he looked at Raven.

"come with me." he said stretching his hand for her hand. She looked at it and sigh.

"Ok." she said taking his hand and flying to the ground.

" You still have your powers?" asked Robin

"Only flying and levitation of small things." she replied. When they finally got back to the tower they found the entire team waiting for Robin.

" Robin you are-" Star stop looking at Raven. "You are with her." Raven was shocked. Star was never this harsh. Never!

"Yeah I found Raven so I brought her back. Is something wrong?" he asked.

" Um can we speak in private Robin?" asked Beast Boy. Robin nodded.

"I'll go to the hallway." said Raven. Then Raven began to listen to their talk.

"She's a liar Robin! Why didn't you leave her their?"

"She's apart of the team!"

"Like we need her! She has no powers!"

"That's a lie!"

"It's the truth!"

"Freind Robin, Raven is basically a Troq!"

"No she is not she was flying I saw her!"

"Well she is still a liar!"

"No she is not!"

"Either way she is not a friend!"

"She kept secrets from us Robin!"

"True freinds don't keep secrets!"

"..."

"I-I guess your right."

"Good! Now go tell her that SHE IS OFF THE TEAM!"

"Don't need to." said Raven. Every one turned and gasp.

"Freind Raven-"

"Don't start Starfire. You said I am not a freind ,I am a Troq!" A light bulb broke.

"Raven-"

"NO STOP IT. (T.V smashed)YOURE GUNNA TRY TO EXPLAIN BUT I KNOW THE (hallway light smashed.) TRUTH YOU ( micerwave blew up) HATE ME! JUST BECAUSE( fridge blew up) I KEPT SECERTS! LIKE YOU DONT KEEP SECERTS! WELL THEN(her skin turned back to gray) I'LL JUST GO AND NEVER COME BACK!" She saw tears running down her face and immediately regret what they said. She turned towards Robin and threw her communiator at his feet.

"HAPPY? I'M ( hair turned purple as couch was blown up) OFF THE TEAM!"

"Raven don't leave us. I didn't mean it." said Robin. Raven's face soften. But when Robin looked into her eyes and saw broke. He didn't understand.

"But you said it." she said. Then, right then, he relized that she was broken, that those words broke her.

"Goodbye" she said with one final tear. Nobody cared about the tower they just watched as Raven left.

**Noooooo tooooo loooonngg. Now I have to make a longer chapter. Anyway has Raven really left? Did she get her powers back? Will I continue to pester you with question? Last answer HECK YA. IM EVIL! MWAAAAHHHHAAA! Later ;)**


	5. Slade's target and Raven's pain

Chapter 8 Slade's target and Raven's pain

**Helllooooo. Last interview I had left out some of the interview. So here is the rest of it! So you don't mind if he dates someone else? Star: Oh no that will be his choice not mine! Besides I like someone else. Sweet! Yeah that was the last interview but now is Hera's interview! Hi Hera! Hera: Hi brainy so glad to be here! So I want to know where were you born? Hera: Me and Terra are attcchully princesses. Me and my brother John were looking for her. Woah woah woah. Your name is Hera, your sis name is Terra, but your brother name is John? Hera: yeah it's weird. Well on with the fanfic!**

Right after Raven left the screen popped up with Slade on.

"Where is she?" growled Slade

"What do you want Hera powers for?" asked Robin but Slade just laughed.

"Do you really think I want her powers? No Robin I always wanted Raven powers. You see I made does chains so Raven could see them and she would have push Hera and get caught instead. But because you broke the chains before I got all of her powers she took them back." Slade explained

"Well she is gone so you can't have her!" said Beast Boy. Slade raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Raven? On the loose? In jump city? Oh you just made my plan 99% easier Beast Boy." said Slade. Everyone started yelling at Beast boy.

"Goodbye teen titans. Oh and I hope you said goodbye to Raven because after I am done with her, you will never see her again." said Slade as he signed off.

"You will never see her again!? What is that suppose to mean!" cried Hera

Robin looked angry. Dangerously angry. "He is going to kill her." he said.

Somewhere in jump city Raven was walking in some jeans and a sweatshirt pulling a blue suitcase. She was hurt. On the inside. She had always loved the teen titans. She thought they weren't like people in azarath just want her to use her powers. But she was wrong.

She stop walking on top of a roof and screamed " IS THERE ANY PLACE THAT ATTCHULLY LOVES ME?" Then she fell down to her knees and start to cry. She loved the teen titans. Especially Robin. But they hated her. Just like everyone else.

**Hi I'm back and I have a interview with Cyborg. Hi Cyborg wats up? Cyborg: nothin much except me getting a statue. Woah A STATUE?! What for? Cyborg:For being the most AWSOME in the team. ... Um but you all ready have a statue. Cyborg: I do? Yeah they are putting it up right now. Cyborg: ... OH SNAP I HAVE TO LEAVE SAY HI TO ALL MY LADIES FANS BYE! Terra: What was that about? I just pranked him! (Terra giggling) well you better go tell him. You're right well here is the fanfic.**

Raven stood up and begun to walk when she heard a noise.

"Who's there?" she said. She light up her hands with black magic and looked around.

"Shh Raven don't be scared it is just me Slade." said Slade as she continue to look around. Then something kicked her in the back.

"Oww" she said.

"Don't worry Raven you won't feel a thing" said Slade walking out of the dark towards her. When she looked up she saw him. She threw a black hand at him sending him up to the wall. He fell and looked up at her.

"Well I didn't want to do this but I have to Raven" said Slade. Then he threw a can at her. She immidetlaly notice that it was knock-out gas. But it was too late and she fell into a deep sleep.

_Back to the Teen Titans_

"Cyborg do you have the location of Raven?" asked Robin.

"Her robes say that she is on a house in 12234 jump town! Not too far from here!" said Cyborg

"Lets go!" said Robin. They drove to the house but found no one.

"What? It say she is here!" cried Cyborg. So Robin climb to the top of the house and saw a suitcase and a giant S. He fell to his knees.

"He got her." he said.

**I was in the mood for this one. But anyway what happened to Raven? Where did she go? Will Raven and Robin find true love? Can I get away from homework? And most importantly...WHEN WILL THIS CHRISTMAS BREAK START?! Later ;p ;) **


	6. Kidnapping and finding Raven

**Whatzz up everbody? Brainy is here! Okay I will never do that again:(. Anyway I am here with Terra as a helper! Beast Boy: BRAINY PLEASE LET ME HELP I WILL DO ANYTHING! Anything? Okay go scrub all the toilets in the basement and can you fix the light while your down there? Beast Boy: ... I have to go somewhere. Terra: So you are not going to help me with that? Beast Boy: ... That is what she is doing? Yep. Beast Boy: Let's go Terra. Here is Chapter 10 of Teen titans and Hera!**

Chapter 10 Kidnapping and Finding Raven

Raven woke and saw she was in a small tube.

"What the? Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" she said. The black magic bounced off the side of the tube and hit her in the back.

"Ah ah ah. This tube was made so you couldn't escape." said Slade as he walked to the light.

"What do you want me for." she said through her teeth.

" You never noticed Raven? You are the most powerful in the team. You have all the power. And I want it." said Slade. She turned around to cover up here tears.

"Go ahead and take them. They already showed me that they are like everyone else. Just wanted to use my powers. Never wanted me." she said while crying. Slade wasn't surprised. He saw what they said about her. He was surprised to see nothing blow up.

Back to the teen titans and Hera 

"How can I be so stupid" said Robin.

" Hey hey hey. Don't start blaming yourself. You didn't do anything wrong." said Hera.

"Yes I did I didn't run after her when she left. I should have gotten her." said Robin. Hera flew up right next to him.

"You did nothing wrong. We were the ones who made a huge mistake and was not happy when you found her. In fact you saved her, you found her, and you defended her! If you should feel anything it should not be mad at yourself." she explained. Robin looked at her and smiled.

"You know there is still a way we can find her." said Terra who just appeared.

"When I was an apprentice for Slade he told me how to find him by using his sign. If it a certain color than he would be hiding somewhere. Depends on the color. And if it was the sewers there would be a certain number somewhere sign." she explained.

"The color is kinda green so that makes it the sewers. And the number is... 36!" she said while pointing to a number on the upper left corner. Robin jumped up and began to run.

"Let's go!" he order.

The sewers

"Oh look your little friends are coming to rescue you" said Slade

"What?" said Raven while turning around. A screen show five titans and hers running to the sewers.

"Good once they see you dead they will be broken and it will be that much easier to kill you all." said Slade

"Dont hurt them" she said and Slade laugh.

"Oh you won't see me hurting them. You won't see a thing." said Slade. A strange gas filled the tube and she passed out.

**Hiiiii. Sorry about mentioning that last chapter also had chapter 9 in it . I really need to start rereading these things. Cyborg:BRAINY! Oh snap! Gotta run. Later! Cyborg:YOU COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE LIAR! Ha.**


	7. Emotions

**Cyborg: Where is that sneaky little- Looking for me. Cyborg: How did you get up there? Hey I want powers too and not to smell like you. Cyborg: What do you- ( dumps a pail of motor oil and sardines over his head) Hehe oh we are on? Um... YOU SAW NOTHING. Hey the guy was chasing me. Well here is chapter eleven. Cyborg:I AM GOING TO GET YOU AND(cuts off for threat)**

Chapter 11 Pain

Raven quickly woke up to see the titans struggling against chains.

"What happen?" she shouted at Slade.

"Hmmm. Let me see." said Slade as he walked over to a switch.

_flashback_

The teen titans were creeping down the very dark sewer.

"huh!" said Terra, "I heard something!"

"Probably a rat." said Cyborg. Then something grab Cyborg. They all got ready to attack only one problem. THERE WAS NO LIGHT.

"AAAHH" shouted Starfire as she too got taken.

"Lights out titans" said a nasty voice as a can was thrown. Then they saw nothing.

_End of Flashback_

"Well now that you are awake we can start the transferation." said Slade as he plugged tubes to his arms and legs. Then he pulled the switch and everybody got angry.

"GAAAAAHHHH" shouted Raven as electric currents took her powers and transferred them to Slade. But while Slade was laughing at Robin. Hera lite a rock on fire and broke her and Terra free.

"Leave our freind ALONE!" shouted Terra. Slade turned and was surprised see Terra and Hera free.

"Hmm let's see. No." said Slade as he released a black ball of energy towards them. Terra blocked it with a wall of rock then Hera point one finger towards the chains and a zap of fire broke all the chains.

"Titans go!" Yelled Robin

Cyborg was first to hit with his powerful laser cannon. But it got block easily and he got knocked out. Starfire and Terra was hitting Slade with starblot rocks. But he healed easily and and trapped them in a pile of heavy metal. Slade tried to hit Hera but she dodged it and breath fire at him. But he put up a shield and then send her to the ground. While all of this was happening Robin and Beast Boy were trying to get Raven out of the tube.

"It is no use. Get everyone out of here!" she said through the pain.

"I am not leaving without you!" said Robin

"You don't have a choice" said Slade. "Once she dies you will be running away." Beast Boy turned into a tiger and leaped towards Slade. Slade dodged and laughed. He stopped laughing when he saw that Beast Boy had turned off the machine. One tiny droplet went back to Raven. That was emotion.

"It is just one drop not something to worry about." said Slade. Next thing you know Robin and Beast Boy were knocked out. Slade walked over to Robin and pulled out a small knife. Then he started to slice his neck. Raven got madder and madder until Rage broke out. Now Rage is not like Angry. Rage was so scary it gives you nightmares for two years. Rage has pointed teeth sharper than 5 million knives. Rage has sharp long nails. Rage is ten feet tall.

"AAAAHHHH" screamed Slade. Then Rage/Raven cut Slade. The cut was so deep that all of Raven powers came out and went back to her. Then Robin woke up.

"Raven!" he shouted. Raven snapped out of Rage and resume to normal. Slade was badly injured and bleeding ver hard. Robin ran to Raven to see if she was okay.

"Raven. Must. Die." said Slade. Then he threw that small knife in his hand and fell to the floor dead. Robin was too late to catch the small knife and it hit her in the stomach.


	8. Death or Love

**Hellllooooo. Brainy is here! Cyborg has gone to get some shampoo. I am here with Raven! Again! Ok Raven tell us the truth who do you like? Raven: Sigh I like Robin. A lot. He is the only one who gets me. What would you do if Robin asked you out? Raven: I would let happy out for a bit then stuff her back in. Cyborg: BRAINY I WANT BACK MY MANLY SMELLING BODY WASH! Ha I am in trouble. Here is chapter 12!**

Everybody woke up just as the knife entered Raven. For a second there was quiet. Then Raven slowly pulled out the knife and fell to the floor.

"RAVEN" shouted Robin. She was breathing hard.

"Raven don't leave me. I can't live without you!" said Robin. Tears was running down his face. Then Raven did something she rarely did. Raven smiled.

"You can't give me that order Boy Blunder." she said.

"Don't go I'm sorry. I wish I had never agreed with them!" said Robin.

"It was not your fault. It was nobody fault but mine. I shouldn't have kept secrets." she said.

"Raven I love you." Robin said

"You figured out my final secret Robin. I love you too." Raven whispered. Then her body went limp.

"NO! RAVEN WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!" shouted Robin.

"Robin we have to get her to the hospital." said Cyborg.

"Please friend Robin. I am the fastest." said Starfire. Robin gave Starfire Raven and she flew to the hospital.

8 days later.

Raven was on the Teen Titans tower medical bed. Nobody was awake. Nobody except Robin. His eyes had bags and his stomach was growling. He didn't care. He just wanted Raven to wake up.

"Hey man you should get some sleep" said Cyborg.

"I really do love her. I liked Starfire but I love her." said Robin. Cyborg sat next to him.

"My little sister died in that accident that I was in. So when I met Raven she seemed like a little sister to me. She was my second chance." said Cyborg.

"Okay you both don't have to be so sappy" said a weak voice. They both turned around to see an opened eyed, smiling, Raven. She sat up and smiled at them.

"RAVEN" they said as they tackled her into a hug. She laughed as she got up.

"Oh man I need to reserve a table at the pizza place and tell the others!" said Cyborg as he zoomed out of the room.

"Raven are you ok?" asked Robin.

"I am fine Robin. Is all that stuff true? That you love me?" asked Raven. Robin looked down blushing.

"Yes it is true. I really do love you." said Robin. She put one hand on him and smiled.

"Good. Cause I love you too." Raven said. They looked at each other and smiled.

**I swear Cyborg I didn't take it! Cyborg: If you didn't than who did? I am not suppose to tell you this but it was Beast Boy and Hera. Cyborg: yells angrily. Oh hi I was taking care of some unfinished business. Beast Boy: BRAINY WHY DID YOU TELL! He forced me to. But anyway will Robin and Raven find true love? Will they ever go on a date? WILL THESE TWO BOYS CONTINUE TO INTERRUPT MY FAN FIC!? Find out on the next chapter! Later. NO NOT THE FRIDGE!**


	9. Truth

**Hi everybody! I finally have a interview with Robin Grayson. Okay Robin tell me about your "best friend". Robin: You mean Raven? She is the best person I ever knew. So is she just a friend or is she something else. Robin: Sighs I wish she was something else but she is probably doesn't want me. Yaaa let's go with that. Robin: Wait w- Here is the fanfic!**

Chapter 13 party and love

All of the sudden everyone burst in to see Raven.

"RAVEN!" everyone shouted. Starfire was first to get her.

"Star...need...air." croaked Raven. Star released her.

"Oh friend I was most worried! I thought that I might not got you to the hospital soon enough! But you are okay!" said Starfire. Then Terra hug came. She was crying too.

"Oh Raven! I shouldn't have act like that! I am so sorry!" said Terra. Raven laughed.

"Terra stop crying or you will make another tornado!" she said.

"I know but we are all sorry. We should have trust you. And knowing Slade we should have thought it was a lie." said Terra. Raven sighed.

"It wasn't a complete lie. I did made Starfire's mustard but that was one time and that was when she was really angry. I only took Cyborg car out because there was a sale in the book store.(Beast Boy: What book store?) Terra I didn't free you because I was afraid it might not work so I had to test it out first. Hera I did know about you but I never knew you would come looking for Terra. The only funny joke Beast Boy ever made was the joke about the sun and beach." she explained.

"I wasn't joking." said Beast Boy.

"Oh. Then your not funny." said Raven.

"We are sorry friend Raven. How about I make a gourldiben dinner." Starfire said cheerfully. Raven looked terrified.

"Um how about I make dinner Star." said Raven.

"YAY. Last time you -" Beast Boy was cut off by Cyborg.

"As much as I love your cooking, you are still in pretty bad condition Raven." said Cyborg.

"I'm fine." she said. Robin shooked his head.

"No Raven. Cyborg is right you are in terrible condition." he said. Raven shot him a glare.

"Fine Boy Blunder." she said.

"I just order a pizza." said Cyborg running out the door. Beast Boy followed shouting vegetarian.

"And I shall put on comedy!" exclaimed Starfire. Terra and Hera followed. Raven tried to get up but groan from the pain in her stomach.

"You know Raven there is still a way we can get you to the couch." said Robin with a sly smirk. Raven eyes widened.

"Don't you-" she was cut off by Robin, picking her up bridle style.

"You know Robin, I can still kick." said Raven while kicking him at his side. They both laugh as he made his way to the couch. Of course she healed quickly so they all lived happily ever after. NOT. Come on this is the Teen Titans we are talking about. More drama and action on the way just not right in this story.

**Well I will be making a new story if you like or not. I have here Cyborg! Starfire! Terra! Hera! Beast Boy! Raven! And Robin! This might have been bad but eh. I am still going to write a new story! Bye everyone! :D**

**From,**

**Brainy girl**


End file.
